Beside Him
by roamingandwriting
Summary: He could always turn to her, trusting that she was beside him. Through thick and thin, Isabella would always be there for him; and he would always be there for her. Bittersweet Phinabella one-shot. Rated T to be safe.


***Author's Note* Hello everyone! It's me again, with yet another one-shot. I keep wanting to make it a sad ending, but I just can't. I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who read my stories, especially those who review them. ElleFreak is one of those people, (seriously, go read her stuff. Quality!) Anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy it! **

When it came to Phineas and Isabella, outright bursts of energy were common. His next idea would pop into his mind, and he would grin to Isabella beside him, always beside him. He had become accustomed to her presence by his side. He could hop up in excitement, and grab behind him, knowing that he would find her hands and twirl her around, that giddy smile shining even more light into the day.

He could turn to her in more ways than one. He could turn to her when he and a friend had a falling out, when he had an idea drought. He could always reach to his side and find her there, smiling softly at him. He could lean on her shoulder when his parents had a fight, and he knew she would be there to whisper words of comfort. He could simply find comfort in her presence next to him when the stress of school was just too much for him. Her presence was a given, undeniable and ever present.

When he broke up with his first girlfriend, he had solemnly walked down to the lake. He had leaned back into the breeze, quiet tears streaming down his face. He had never liked showing when he was upset around his friends. He preferred keeping happiness and creativity as his usual emotions. As a result, when he was upset he would walk around Danville or go to Isabella. This was something he wanted to do by himself, and so he sat there in the evening breeze as his tears clung to his face desperately before running down anyways. He instinctively reached to his side, and met Isabella's hand. She must have silently walked beside him to the lake, like she always would. She wrapped her arm around him, and he shared his sorrow with her quietly through his tears. He could feel her arm trembling, and when he looked up at her face he was met with a painting of stifled emotion. She was gritting her teeth and tears welled up in her eyes, but her arm remained around him. He assumed she was just as upset as he was. What a great friend.

Years passed, and when high school approached he remained close with his friends. Buford and Baljeet continued to come by during the summer and after-school if Baljeet wasn't helping Buford. Ferb was always there, as was Isabella. He would come home after a long day, do his homework, pop outside and have his toolkit offered to him by his best friend. Her gleeful smile and wide eyes made his stomach flip flop, but he accepted it with a smile. She would always be there for him, he knew.

When they walked in the hallway at school, if someone made fun of Phineas he would keep walking. He was a happy person, and someone who didn't even know's opinion would never deter him. He never noticed Isabella's sudden disappearance, and never heard the loud crash as said person was smashed into the ground. When he looked to his side, Isabella was still there, smiling at him. That was all that mattered.

When walking home from school, if someone called out at Isabella from a passing car or just on the street, she would flush and angrily keep walking. She, however, noticed Phineas get enraged next to her. He would stomp back to where the person would be, and he would do something he would never admit to doing. His punches were solid, and whoever had been unlucky enough to cat call Isabella would never do it again. His actions were unnecessary, but it still gave her a happy smile at his defense of her.

They were there for one another, throughout it all. Despite fights where Phineas never knew exactly what they were fighting about in the first place, to periods of not talking to one another. He would march home angrily, only to find her by his side the next day; an unspoken apology shared between the two. It seemed like she would never leave his side.

Needed help with homework? Isabella would be there with a wave and that wonderful smile that melted his heart every single time. Needed someone to hang out with? Isabella was always ready to drop what she was doing and go bike riding, hiking, whatever they wanted to do. Needed someone to talk to? Isabella would pick up her phone on the first ring, no matter what.

It only seemed to be his talks about his breakups that she didn't like. He assumed that she just hated seeing him in pain; what a great friend. He would finish talking about a breakup, and hear only silence. She would nod vigorously, hug him, and walk away quickly, wiping her eyes. He never wanted to tell her that the real reason his relationships never worked out was because he always would rather be with her than his significant other. His stomach flip flopped when he would see her, and he knew why. He just also knew, or at least he thought he did, that he would never be able to act on his feelings for her.

Not all things last forever. As they got older, the more Isabella seemed to wipe her eyes around him. He would call her, and get her voicemail. He would ask to hang out, but she would claim she had debate camp; something he knew had ended months ago, when she had cared to show him her schedule for it. He asked when she was coming over again, and she would always say that she was really busy nowadays.

He would turn to his side with an outstretched hand, waiting for an even softer one to take it and spin them both back into their childhood. He would try daily, waiting for a wrench, a smile, _something. _All he got was the air where she had always stood eagerly.

One night, he just couldn't sleep. He walked down to the lake, stars dancing a milky waltz across the dazzling darkness above him. He buried his head in his hands, feeling the lack of her presence next to him. Breathing out heavily, he reached to his side out of habit, expecting the soft grass to put another dagger in his heart, just like it had all year. His eyes widened when he felt his hand rest on someone's shoulder next to him. He quickly jerked his hand away in shock.

He turned slowly, and saw Isabella there. The night air was refreshing, swooping around them in light breezes. He reached forward once again, cautiously. Her eyes reflected the moonlight bathing them.

As he reached forward, he felt her cup his face and look into his eyes with an intent that he couldn't recognize. Whatever was driving her quietly vanished as he gazed into her wide eyes, eyelashes so close to his that he could feel them touch his forehead. She pulled him into a hug, and the two sat there like that for a while, a quiet apology. Their apology, unspoken like the love both of them shared.

It was like it was always supposed to be. Him beside her.

Her beside him.

**I really hope you all liked it. Leave a review; doesn't have to be a long one, it just really means a lot to me. Thank you.**


End file.
